


All Morgana's Fault

by Zuerst



Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Female Merlin (Merlin), Gay Merlin (Merlin), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuerst/pseuds/Zuerst
Summary: Merlin's not exactly impressed with Camelot.Sadly, Morgana likes her since she managed to embarrass ArthurIt doesn't help that Uther likes that she saved his son's life.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Be Gay, Do Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156001
Kudos: 36





	All Morgana's Fault

When Merlin packed up her bags and set off into a land so unknown that Will had to explain that she needed money, well, she expected more of the place to be honest. Her introduction was a slew of guards who took one look at her scrawny, bony body and let her through without a thought. She supposed she wasn’t appealing, other than when her eyes matched theirs, they almost looked intrigued.

Finding her way to the castle was no easy feat. It turned out that, well, a lot of people were gathering towards it. When she finally got past all of the markets and dangerous swords, she was met with an execution. She didn’t like the way it was accepted to kill someone simply for doing magic. 

That’s when she saw Mary Collins. Instantly, she could tell Mary was full of spite and revenge. Merlin almost wanted to offer her services, maybe make some more money before settling down. But instead, she asked a guard where the Physician known as Gaius was.

That’s when everything truly went downhill. One magical save, and suddenly the man is asking a series of questions she doesn’t know how to answer. She almost wanted to shout at him, tell him he saw nothing, and maybe work on a memory alteration spell she heard whispers about during her travels, but decided against it because, well, morals. Plus, like, a real bed was waiting for her.

She settled her room. She hid her spell book -a gift from her father- in the floorboards and quickly casted her bed to become more comfortable. With that, she wished Gaius a good night. Seeing that she was going out, he asked if he’d make a delivery.

“The Lady Morgana,” said the old man. Merlin took it into her hand carefully. “Be careful, now. This can be a test run for tomorrow. Until you find a job, I need you to run some errands.”

“I can do that,” replied Merlin. She left with one final wave. 

The castle was quite extraordinary. She had never stepped foot into one before, but she was sure it was glorious. Cnedred wouldn’t know what hit him. Except, well, Uther Pendragon seemed to like taking credit for things. Merlin was all jitters as guards kept giving her concerned looks before dismissing her.

It wasn’t until she got close to private quarters that any guard decided to question her. The guard stepped forward and asked tonelessly, “What is your business?”

“Oh, well, you see I have a, uhm, tonic? For Lady Morgan. From Gaius. He’s the Physician.”

The guard raised a brow. “New apprentice?”

“Sort of,” said Merlin. “I’m staying with him for the moment. I can, uh, get permission if you want. He made it sound like it was a normal thing.”

Then, a young lady was at Merlin’s side. The guard let her pass, but she paused. She said, “Do you have business with my Mistress?”

Merlin lit up. “Not really, but I have a bottle from Gaius.” She brought it out carefully, showing the audience what it was.

The young lady looked understanding. She turned to the guard, “Lady Morgana has been receiving sleeping tonics the past few days.” She then looked to Merlin. “I’m Guinevere, but please call me Gwen. I can take that to her, if you’d like.”

“I’d be very grateful,” replied Merlin. She passed the bottle to Gwen. After shared smiles, the maid went past a few more guards until disappearing.

Merlin pointed around. The guard looked on, not commenting a single word. “I’m just gonna… go.”

Merlin found that she was quite fond of the night sky. It looked the same as it ever did. She frowned, wondering why her father had sent her here. He had never heard of Gaius, and barely got a word about how Balinor knew of him either. But, well, here she was in a place where her simply breathing was a crime.

She went to the market, finding that one shop needed someone to cook bread while another was in want of a few girls for their customers. She ended up in the woods, trying to get away from the noise of the city. Ealdor was so much quieter, yet she knew if she went back she’d be arrested by Cendred. 

Her father had set up somewhere else already, so there was no point in returning unless it was Will. And, well, Will knew just about everything about her. She’d risk dying if he asked for help back at home. She picked a few herbs she remembered reading about, then returned to the Physician’s chambers.

The next morning, she was sent out to deliver many things. Merlin decided that Sir Olwin would be fine even if he did drink the thing all in one go. No, what bothered her was the blond knight. She was not well-respected in the world, and would never be if prats like him were who supposedly protected them. With one step, her foot was on the target the servant had dropped.

The blond knight and his crew looked surprised. Merlin raised a brow at them. It made the blond choke out a laugh as he stepped forward.

“Haven’t you had enough fun, friend?” she said sarcastically.

“Do I know you?”

She shifted her shoulder. “I’m Merlin.”

“So I don’t know you. Why’d you call someone you don’t know your ‘friend’?” said the knight.

“That was my mistake.”

The blond grinned. “Yes. I’d think so. Why don’t you shoo away-”

“I could never be friends with a person who's such an ass.”

The blond froze, the laughter behind him coming to a halt. “Tell me, Merlin, can you walk on your knees?”

She almost seemed to grow happier, much to the knight’s confusion. “Can’t get a pretty girl to fall for you the normal way, can you?” She walked away as the blond blushed. 

When Merlin flickered her eyes behind her as she rounded a corner, she was met with the blond running towards her. In a swoosh, she took a line of rope hanging off of one of the buildings and pulled herself up. If she had a little help with magic as she ran across the roofs, well, no one had to know. 

She heard the clangs of chainmail and weapons as she swerved every which way. When she saw that the knights had lost her, she crawled down one of the buildings and slipped off into the castle, the guards none the wiser.

At least, that was until she ran into Gwen. The maid looked slightly angered, then she started to laugh. Merlin felt her cheeks heat up. She crossed her arms and waited to be reprimanded.

Instead, Gwen said, “I’ve never seen anyone stand up to Prince Arthur like that. You’re very brave, aren’t you?”

Merlin felt her mind flicker out. “Prince?”

Gwen laughed once more. “You didn’t even know? Oh, wow, okay. I hope not to see you in the dungeons anytime soon.” Gwen smiled at her. “You already know my name, what’s yours?”

“Merlin,” she introduced, hand out. Gwen shook it firmly. “I’m new to Camelot and stuff.”

“I can tell.”

“So, uh, nice meeting you. Again. I’m not good at this, but, uh, bye.”

Gwen called after her, “I’ll see you later!”

Merlin tuckered into her room, panting when she had realized what she had done. She insulted the heir of King Uther. That was reason enough to be arrested. But if they even thought she had magic, she’d be executed within a day. A shout of her name echoed through her head, but she ignored the throb -the want to follow that voice- and started to pack her things.

She prattled about how Camelot was not for her. Of course, that’s when the echoes grew. She felt nauseous as her name was shouted over and over. Just as Gaius had finished cooking, she left with a quick apology and a promise of coming back soon. Gaius sighed, already used to her leaving.

Merlin tricked guard after guard into letting her pass without knowing she was ever there. She was surprised to find a cave under the castle. With a woosh, a large dragon was standing before her, his large eyes piercing into her soul.

He was a beast, but perhaps he could be kind. The Great Dragon said, “For someone so small, your destiny is large.”

“Destiny,” she repeated, voice unbelieving.

“Merlin, your gift was given for a reason. Arthur is the Once and Future King, and shall reunite Albion as one.”

“Uh-huh.”

“He will face friend and foe alike. Without you, he will fail.”

“Nope. You must be very wrong and confused. Is it your age?”

The Great Dragon huffed. “There is no right or wrong, only what is and isn’t.”

Merlin raised a brow. “Again, no. If anyone wants to kill the Prince, they can. In fact, I’ll give them a helping hand. I need some money before I leave Camelot. I’d like a cottage in the woods, but sadly that costs quite a bit at first.”

“Merlin, none of us can choose our destiny, and none of us may ever escape it.”

“Nope. No, no, no. There must be a different prince. This one is an idiotic bully.”

The Great Dragon seemed more amused than anything. “A person can change with help.”

Merlin stomped out of the cave once the dragon flew off. Honestly, she thought that Uther was too accommodating for once. Perhaps the cave was already made when he decided a dragon would be the main resident.

She found herself back with Gaius, eating a quick meal as he made a list of errands for her to run after dinner. Set up with dresses, she was ordered to visit Lady Morgana once more. She waved at the guard from before, feeling a little more comfortable now that the guard had seen her already. The guard let her through once he noticed the elegant dresses in her arms.

Merlin walked in to find Morgana dressing behind the screen. She set the dresses down, then looked around for help.

Morgana sighed, “Arthur has been busy tormenting servants as of late. I wouldn’t want to touch him with a lance pole.” Merlin hummed along. “Pass me the maroon dress, will you, Gwen.”

Merlin did as told. She waited patiently until Lady Morgana came out. She looked at Merlin in surprise. Merlin gave a sheepish grin and wave.

“Who are you?” asked the royal.

“Merlin. I, uh, was delivering some clothing.”

Morgana saw the clothes, then focused back on the girl. “You’re unfamiliar to me. Are you perhaps who Gwen was telling me about?”

“Gwen is very nice,” she replied.

Morgana smiled at Merlin. “I heard you made Arthur an embarrassment. I give my praise to you. It’s easy for me to do, but most others have so much trouble with it. I’ll make sure he doesn’t imprison you, if you like.”

“I would appreciate that, my lady,” she said, fingers twitching at the hem of her shirt.

Gwen entered then. She saw Morgana was already dressed, then looked to Merlin with wide eyes. “Stealing my job, are you?”

“Sorry, no, just running an errand.”

Morgana said, “Come to the feast tonight. I’m told it will be quite the show.” Her eyes twinkled. “Plus it would be an honor to see Arthur confused as he thinks I asked you to set him up to fail in front of his friends.”

Merlin shook her head. “I will be going as a servant with Gaius, my lady.”

“Nonsense, Gwen, help me find a dress perfect for Merlin.”

It was later that night when things truly turned. Arthur entered the room, trying to leave his embarrassment from earlier behind, only to be met with the perpetrator head-on. Merlin, the scrawny peasant girl who wore simple cloth, was clad in a dress that Arthur knew he saw a seamstress put together last week. She talked to a maid, both looking a bit awkward but both so full of smiles.

Then, after he sat, Morgana entered. The maroon dress looked magnificent on her, but the blue dress Merlin wore seemed to make her eyes stand out even more. Morgana ignored the looks she was receiving and spoke to Merlin and the maid. 

Arthur frowned as he realized Morgana sent out one of her Noble friends to terrorize him. He called for more wine, the measly servant quickly doing as he was told. He looked to his father, who looked at Morgana with approval. He wondered if even Uther knew Merlin and he had simply erased her from his mind.

But in the end, it was a dinner held to entertainment. Lady Helen entered, all dresses and smiles. Arthur noticed Merlin and Morgana chatting quietly as their glasses were filled. Merlin seemed awkward and unused to being tended, so perhaps she wasn’t a very rich Noble. That thought made Arthur feel better and look ahead.

When Lady Helen began to sing, he felt sleepy. It was only a moment later that he awoke to a loud clang. He looked one way to see a metal platter and dagger on the floor, while the other way Morgana stared at Merlin with wide eyes. Merlin’s hand was still outreached. It was then that Arthur realized that she had saved him.

King Uther stood up abruptly as he saw the corpse of Marry Collins in the middle of the floor dressed in what Lady Helen was wearing. He was quick to shout about sorcery. He made the guards fish out her body and fix the chandelier so the dinner could continue. Many had gathered, after all.

Arthur was surprised to feel the tug on his shoulder. Morgana and Merlin were already standing behind the set of thrones. Arthur shifted under their curious gazes. Uther looked proud. He patted Arthur’s shoulder.

King Uther announced, “Arthur, I have decided who you shall court. A prince needs to think about the future. Seeing as a beautiful Noble saved you, it shall be a fine start.”

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Merlin didn’t look pleased either. Morgana seemed very entertained, though. Uther clapped his hands together to resume dinner. 

As the servants tried to entertain them all, Arthur saw Merlin giving Morgana heated looks of anger while, of course, the King’s ward seemed happy for her friend. The maid from before chatted each time she gave them more wine. Arthur decided the world was doomed as the dinner ended and everyone went their own ways.

Merlin took off the dress as soon as she was inside Morgana’s chamber. Gwen looked at her in pity while Morgana covered her eyes. Merlin, barely dressed in anything, gaves Morgana a sharp look. Maybe the ward would be scared if only Merlin wasn’t such a softie. She stuffed herself into her normal clothes and started to pace.

“You told the King I was a Noble. Because of that, Arthur now must court me as experience for the future!?”

Morgana prattled, “Uther likes you. You saved his son’s life. He might want to see the wedding soon.”

“I’m not a Noble.”

“I can ease Uther and Arthur off of you, if you truly desire that. But, I think we should give it a try. Arthur will need much help finding love, after all. He hasn’t charmed a single girl that was a gold digger yet.”

Merlin felt herself snort. She looked up to Morgana and Gwen. “Okay,” sighed the warlock, “what must I do?”

Morgana smirks, almost as if this was her plan all along. Gwen sets the table. She and Merlin wait as Morgana dresses down. Merlin set up the paper and quill as instructed by Morgana as she changed. When the royal exits, she sits down. Gwen was the only one left in a dress.

“I can pull a few favors and get a seal for you,” spoke Morgana.

Merlin nodded her head. “I lived in a farm town until I was 14. I’ve been traveling around for the past 2 years. I didn’t pick up etiquette of any kind, except how to hold your own against a few guys who think you’re pretty.”

Morgana frowned at the last comment. “Either way, we can do this. Some land is nice to have, but then you’d have to give to the King. It’s a good thing that a princess is scheduled to arrive in a few months. She can be your scapegoat.”

“I have to put up with the prat courting me for a few months!?”

Morgana shushed her soothingly. “We’ll get through it. Plus, it’ll be great blackmail material, don't you think? He’ll also have to give you presents and take you out to extravagant events and meals.”

Merlin felt her heart race. She thought back to what the Great Dragon had said. For a few months, he’d be tasked with learning how to court a princess. Princesses, to Merlin's knowledge, did indeed love extravagant things. Meaning, she’d be given many things she could either pawn off or make do with.

“What are the downsides, other than that it’s Arthur?” asked Merlin.

“Uther will want to dine with you,” stated Morgana.

Merlin groaned as she laid her head onto the table. Gwen rubbed her back assuringly.

It was only a week later that she sat in the stands with Morgana as Sir Valiant attempted to kill Arthur with his magical snake shield. With a glitter of gold, the snakes were frozen to never go into the shield again. Arthur backed away to let the crowd see the magical artifact. Valiant attempted to kill the heir, but it was all in vain. Arthur may be oblivious to his surrounding magic, but he was amazing at fighting.

Arthur saw Uther watching him expectantly. He asked Merlin to leave with him. As they entered his chamber, she ordered him to sit down. He did as he was told. She undid his chainmail, something she picked up from chatting with Gwen as she readied other knights, and checked him over for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” assured Arthur.

Merlin sat down across from him. She said, “I may not like you, but I will not let you die. Just know that if you try to bed me, I will not hesitate to be executed for killing the Pendragon heir.”

“As if I’d want to bed you.”

“Great. I really don’t fancy you, but your father is a bit of a prick. I would rather be on his good side. Give the courting rituals a few more weeks and all.”

Arthur shifted. “I know you’re close to Morgana, but surely I’m good at this.”

“I am simply not looking for a man right now, sire. Do not question it above that. I would, however, like to say that if you stopped bullying servants and being a general prat, then perhaps ladies would start to like you.”

“So it’s just my personality,” he said dryly.

“Exactly! Now, if Uther asks, we shared our first kiss just now. Bye!”

Arthur swore one day he’d get a straight answer out of the girl. He called for his fool of a servant and asked that his armour be cleaned by the morning. He wished his father a sleepless night.


End file.
